


Untamed Lust

by TalkCummimgToMe (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Thumb-sucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/TalkCummimgToMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin A.K.A. author has a thumb kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untamed Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own; don't sue.

I stood there for a long moment, thinking, as I rinsed some plates and put them into the dishwasher. As I straightened up, I felt two warm, strong (and slightly damp) arms wrap around my frame. I sighed contentedly and let my head rest against his chest as he trailed gentle kisses down my neck. 

 

"How was your shower, love?" I asked.

 

"Very refreshing," he answered.

 

I smiled then, looking down at his hands, and silently wished his thumbs were inside me as I tried and failed to bite back a desperate moan. He released me then, and swatted my ass playfully as I tried not to undo his towel with my eyes. 

 

"Matt..." I murmured breathily. "I need you in me now...before I explode."

 

He nodded, scooping me into his arms bridal-style, and dumped me rather awkwardly on our couch. I looked up at him with wide, pleading brown eyes as he undid the towel and joined me. His soft, velvety lips crashed onto mine, being mindful of my silver lip ring, and I turned to putty as we snogged. When we came up for air, I guided his hand to my clit, moaning wantonly as he fingered me. 

 

"You're so wet already, baby," he groaned. "Is that all for me?"

 

I could barely say anything, let alone nod, as his fingers brought me closer to the edge. I pulled at his wrist as he looked up at me curiously. 

 

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

 

I nodded, still too paralysed by lust to speak, and guided his thumb to my warm, wet heat.

 

"Do you have a thumb fetish that you haven't mentioned?" he smirked.

 

I nodded meekly as I waited for him to push me away or tell me it was disgusting, but it never happened. Instead, his lips pecked mine softly in reassurance as I grabbed his free hand and began to suck at his thumb gently, coating it in saliva and swirling my tongue over it. He grunted softly as I came hard on his hand and fingers. 

 

Releasing his thumb from my mouth, I panted heavily as I ride out the afterglow and snuggled against him, sated.


End file.
